


Caught in the Slash

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Short little ficlet where the guys find slash on a Tumblr page and panic.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff/Aaron Goodwin
Kudos: 1





	Caught in the Slash

Aaron poked Nick. "These women are trying to steal you from your wife, bro," he chided as they scrolled down the Tumblr webpage.

Nick chuckled, "Not a chance, man. Not a chance. Most of these girls are after Zak."

"I wonder if any of them is that one girl that hid in his bushes a few months back…"

"I bet one of them is. Poor Zak. I'm sure she was just a scout. There were others hiding in the woods that would have ran and jumped him."

Both of them laughed as Zak walked in the door of the GAC offices. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Check out what Nick found on Tumblr. All these girls are crazy man. Like Crazy with a capital C," Aaron said, starting him back at the top.

"Dude, this one wants to marry all three of us…," Zak mumbled. "Nick, this one wants to have your second baby," he laughed, pointing at the screen.

Nick just grinned at him as he stood up and walked across the room to get a water bottle. "Just keep reading dude."

They knew he found the comments they had just been reading when he blushed a deep crimson. "Is this for real? This is fucking scary, bro."

"I know. They all want in your pants, Zak. You better guard your dick," Aaron said, leaning back in his chair.

Narrowing his eyes at their eldest, he retorted, "Some of them want in your pants too, bro."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I think I could trip you and run and be safely out of danger."

"Hey wait…," Zak said, scrolling down a bit more. "Oh shit, Nick… Aaron… shit…"

"What did they post your address?" Nick laughed from across the room.

Zak started reading out loud, _"Aaron made a noise behind them in the van. Zak turned and gave him a look. "You don't want alone time with me?' 'I love alone time with you and your diva self. Just don't break my dick.' Nick snorted and Zak glared at him. 'It's not my fault that you pulled a muscle last time we had a weekend together.' Aaron rolled his eyes, thankful that Zak couldn't see it. 'Well, this time we're not trying any crazy positions you found on Google.'"_

"Dude," Aaron's face fell.

Nick snorted. "That doesn't mean they know anything…"

"No, it looks like these girls are making fun of this story. And look, there's a picture someone drew. It looks like me and you, Nick."

"You look pregnant, Zak," Nick laughed. "With breasts even!"

"Reminds me of when Billy kept insisting you were growing twins…," Aaron said.

"Yeah, shut up, Aaron. Point is, someone's figured us out."

"Bro, it's not like we're gay. And these girls are making fun of it anyways. They totally don't believe that we'd be sleeping with each other."

"Aaron has a point, Zak. They're so caught up in thinking they can either befriend us or sleep with us that they're overlooking any signs that we're not interested."

"There's more… where did they get these?" Quickly he did a search on their names with plus signs in between and came across FanFiction.net. Scrolling through the stories quickly, he scrunched his face. "Why the hell do I bottom in like 90% of these?"

Aaron snorted, looking over his shoulder. "Well, it just makes sense bro."

"Nick you bottom for Aaron."

"I'll bottom for Aaron if he bottoms for me."

"That's not the way it goes here."

"Well then, we need to get these girls on the phone and let them know how it goes," Nick smiled sitting down in the chair next to him. "Look, Zak. It has no bearing on the show or us. They have to _watch_ the show to get the information to put in the stories, right? That's all that matters. So whatever. The majority of people are ignorant to how good you look naked between us. And if those girls know, and still watch the show and aren't really making fun of us, then what the hell? They're more supportive than those girls who bash every girlfriend you have just because they want to take her place."

Zak sighed, closing the website. "I guess so. That's just disturbing to read." He made a mental note to go back to that website tonight and read some of the stories- just to see what all these girls had caught on the screen.

"And maybe that glory hole scene wasn't such a great idea after all."

"I told you guys to cut it, but Zak thought it was hilarious."

Zak shrugged. "Fine. I guess we'll need to be more careful in the future. Damn these girls are dangerous. They watch the show a little too well."

"Yeah, but at least they're not showing up in your bushes at your front door."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on April 30, 2012 on my DA account and transferred here


End file.
